The Power of the Dark Side
by deathravenrasengan
Summary: Darth Vader wants something to increase his power.And that something...is on Earth.To make it happen he needs to help Konoha in the upcoming war. Watch as Darth Vader does anything to complete his quest for power. Beta'ed by LD1449.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story and I'd like to give credits to my friend LD1449 that helped me make this happen, so enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a galaxy not so far away...a dark figure observed a planet called 'Earth'.

Person's POV

"I have wandered much of this galaxy but even I could not imagine this. A planet teeming with force sensitive life. Human no less. This is an interesting development that I did not anticipate, and more likely than not, neither did my Master. Their technology is primitive, but they seem to have developed abilities with the force that are completely different from any Jedi or Sith. Most likely due to their isolation... a freak discovery due to a damaged hyper drive system may just yet prove to be quite invaluable. This will require further investigation"  
I turn leaving the bridge of my ship behind, heading towards the research and development sector of the ship, which is right next to the medical ward. I arrive in scant few minutes, the crew backing away as I pass, they know better than to stand in the way of a sith lord, of that I have made certain. As I open the doors with the force, I come face to face with just the person I'm searching for. "M'yria." I greet startling the poor woman.

"Yes sir?" She answers, recovering quickly from her shock at seeing me here

M'yria Ilir, is my best scientist. I have known her for nearly as long as I have been a Sith, assigned to me by my Master. When the fleet was commissioned, and regulations were placed for only male humans to crew it, I pulled special strings to keep her aboard due to her skills in the field of Biotics medicine and Robotics, an all round package one would want in a scientist.

"As you may or may not know we have discovered a habited planet in this system we arrived in." I explain watching her nod. "The planet is inhabited by humans but they appear to have developed some unique abilities. I will soon send down scout droids and possibly a black storm trooper squadron to investigate and to take a captive. Regardless of weather or not we bring one back, I want you to analize the video feeds, atmospheric, floral and bio-radiation analysis of the planet. Find out why these humans have the abilities they have and how they use them." I pause for a moment watching as her eyes take on that familiar analytical look, no doubt already calculating just how long that would take and what she should do first once the samples arrived. "Do not fail me M'yria, you are not irreplaceable."

I threaten her, more out of habit than actual spite...I don't think she would be capable of betraying me.

If she was...then she would have to be eliminated.

Because no one betrays me...no one betrays Darth Vader...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time skip 4 yrs later

Normal POV

A 13 year old boy walked calmly through the village. He had wild and untamed blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. This was Naruto Uzumaki, self-proclaimed Rokudaime Hokage and

container of the Kyuubi.

He was in a bit of depression since Sasuke just left the village on his own free will. It had been 2 months since his betrayal,and he's been training non-stop, determined to bring the Uchiha back.

Jiraiya, one of the Densetsu no Sannin, was training him. He already taught him the Yondaime's famed rasengan. But with the determination he had now, he had in mind taking him on a training trip.

Naruto was going to the Hokage tower to see if Tsunade had a mission for him. As he entered the tower, he walked past the many civilians and shinobi that also walked along its halls. Walking up the stairs and reaching the door, he didn't bother to knock. "Hey ba-chan."

A flying stack of paper that sent him flying through the door and a cry of "Don't call me that!!" was the return greeting. After recomposing herself and after Naruto entered the room again with a bruise on his face she spoke, glaring at him. "What do you want gaki?"

Naruto stared at her blankly for a moment as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I want a mission." He said finally.

Tsunade's eyebrow ticked in slight annoyance, most Shinobi would be happy to take a few days off considering the danger of their work, but this brat was just charging headfirst right back into the fray. She sighed, figuring it would be best to give him something simple and have him talk it over with Kakashi later."Alright...I got one C rank mi-"

Suddenly the door was swung wide open, and Shizune, out of breath and panic stricken across her features entered "Tsunade-sama!! Jiraiya-sama was found at the front gate injured badly. The medics are already working on him but we need your help."

That was all that needed to be said before both blonds were out the door making their way to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Hospital

Tsunade came barging through the doors marching up to the nurse at the front desk "Where's Jiraiya?"

The nurse jumped a bit at the sound of the angry Hokage, but had been expecting such a reaction and so spoke quickly. "He's on the third floor,room 314" Tsunade turned and walked up to the room, swallowing the distance with long strides. She ran up the steps two at a time.

A few seconds later Naruto arrived at the front desk, panting. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could the woman spoke. "Room 314."

Naruto blinked stupidly "How did you...never mind." And with that he went to the room.

When he got there his sharp ears picked up the sound of Tsunade's voice. "Ok, what happened to him?"

Another medic, this one male from the sound of his voice answered."Tsunade-sama, he has three broken ribs, one punctured lung and judging from the inflammation we also believe he may have a ruptured spleen the dilation of his pupils suggests he may also have a concussion."

Tsunade nodded, green chakra coating her hands as she ran her own diagnostic over her injured teammate "Bring me 15 cc's of adrenalin, keep his heart rate up. Alcohol and Anti-biotics as well, get moving." Glancing at her side she saw Naruto standing at the doorway. "Naruto, wait outside."

The blond had been so dazed by the sight of his injured sensei he didn't register the statement until a few seconds later."But-"

"GO!!" The Godaime barked making him jump at the sound of her voice. Dejectedly, throwing one more glance at his sensei he went outside to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Hours later

Tsunade came out wiping her sweat from her brow. Naruto quickly got up from the chair outside the room, his blue eyes lit with a slight hesitance that was born of fear. "How is he?"

She smiled softly. "He'll be awake in an hour or so."

Naruto sighed, his shoulders slumping with relief as the tension simply bled out of him. "Can I see him?" he asked hopefully.

Tsunade made a hesitant face. "Normally, I'd say no but I'll make an exception this time. Just make sure to stay quiet."

Tsunade smiled as she watched his own smile spread across his features lighting up the room. He got up and went in.

As he crossed the door, he wasn't happy with the sight of a mummified Jiraiya. He had bandages all over his upper body and a little on his head. Naruto sat in a chair beside the bed and spoke in a quiet whisper. "Damn, Ero-sennin what the hell happened to you?" He asked tilting his head before he smiled. "You're lucky Ba-chan was here to save ya."

A book came flying at his head from somewhere.

An hour later Naruto was still in the room staring up at the ceiling as he waited for Jiraiya to wake up again. Tsunade was checking over the machinery making sure everything was in order. It was in the midst of this that the patient shakily sat up, startling both Tsunade and Naruto

"Jiraiya/Ero-sennin!" The two spoke simultaneously making Jiraiya cringe as he clutched his head.

"Not so loud." said the hurt Jiraiya

"What do you mean? We're not yelling." Naruto said walking up to the bed. Despite the fact that, for once, his voice was a human volume, the closer proximity made it resonate in Jiraiya's head. So the toad Sannin did what was most logical to him at the time.

He took a nearby book (the same one that had been thrown earlier) and smacked it down on the blond's head. "NOT SO LOUD DAMNIT." Of course, his own yelling did little to improve his condition and was left in even more pain than before. Groaning he clutched his head delicately, since even the slightest physical contact was making everything up there hurt. "Ugh."

Tsunade walked up to Naruto whispering. "Its normal that loud sounds hurt a concussion victim, even your normal tone of voice can seem like a loudspeaker in his ears."

Naruto groaned rubbing his aching head and vowing to burn that book so that it could take no more braincells from him. "You could've warned me ya know." He muttered before looking to Jiraiya, seeing the large man in pain, he figured he could cut back on the normal tongue lashing he would have given the toad ninja. "Ero-sennin." He whispered, loudly. "What happened to ya?"

"Don't call me that you gaki you'll ruin my reputation." Jiraiya replied, more out of reflex than anything.

Naruto snorted, muttering under his breath. "Like you got one..."

Tsunade decided not to let them get too off topic. "What happened to you?" She questioned, truly curious as to what could have put her teammate in the state he was in.

Jiraiya blinked confused for a moment as he struggled to comprehend what she was talking about. Finally he seemed to load properly as his face took on a serious edge. "I was attacked when I was contacting an agent of my spy network in Iwa. It isn't pretty."

Tsunade straightened, knowing that little news from Iwa could be good. She still remembered the last war with them, brutal ninja if she had ever seen any...effective true...but brutal.

"What's the news??" she asked.

Jiraiya didn't say anything for a moment before he finally replied. "Apparently...we're going to war in two years with Oto and Iwa."

Shock was the emotion that crossed Tsunade's and Naruto's face. Orochimaru alone was bad enough but Orochimaru with two villages backing him...that was more than just a headache.

"Are you sure?? She questioned warily. "Couldn't it be just a rumor?"

"My source is 100 accurate and he is sure that it's true." Again Tsunade straightened. "The council must be informed, are you certain it will be in two years."

Jiraiya nodded. "Fairly certain, money needs to be laundered, ninja's trained, approval of the Daimyo's obtained. All this takes time and Orochimaru still needs to find a way to recover the use of his arms. Not to mention train the Uchiha."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well, we wont let anyone but the council and ANBU know of this then, we'll maintain the illusion that we know nothing of their plans for as long as humanly possible. I'll start shifting funds to the border defenses in secret." She turned to Naruto. "And when I tell you to keep your mouth shut about this Naruto I mean it. Don't tell anyone."

The blond nodded, wide fearful eyes coming to grips with the situation.

Naruto and Jiraiya watched her retreating back as she went to deal with this new development. "Ero-sennin" The blond said after a moment of silence."...we better start training once you're better because I'm not gonna just let everybody do all the work, I wanna fight too." He said with a smirk.

Jiraiya turned to face the blond, who's smile remained resolute. He'd let him keep that confidence for now...that naivety. Let him enjoy it for this next year at least. He returned the smirk "Heh...I'm going to double your training brat!!"

"You better because I'm going to kick their asses!!" Naruto finally gave into the urge to yell making Jiraiya wince as he covered his ears.

"Sorry." Naruto whispered sheepishly, catching his mistake. He decided to go train on his own and leave Jiraiya alone to rest.

With Darth Vader and M'yria

M'yria was currently observing the latest video feed of these "humans" if they could even be called such. Darth Vader had frequently returned to this planet between missions and errands for the empire, sending out more probes with every run and picking up the ones he'd left behind the last time he came. She had come to the conclusion that they were...interesting to say the least. They were trained in what they called 'Shinobi Arts' seemingly magical abilities that M'yria had only heard of in the old holo vids of the Jedi. But it was different somehow. M'yria had frequently discussed her various findings with Lord Vader this with Vader seeing as how the seven foot tall half man half machine had developed a deep curiosity of these humans and their abilities.

She figured it was just the curiosity similar to a scientist that had just discovered a new species of animal, no doubt if Vader reported his findings to the empire it would make quite an impact on the scientific community. But no, his curiosity stemmed from a different source.

For all his privileges and power, Vader hated serving another. Palpatine had been a good friend and ally to him over the years, but the old crone simply refused to 'Die' and give up the throne. Vader wanted to control the empire, and re-shape it into what he wanted. It was a dream he took when his wife died. For power is the only thing he had left in his life, a thirst for unending power. And what could be more powerful...than a dark lord at the head of an entire Galaxy.

But Vader knew that for all the skills and abilities he had he could not defeat Palpatine if he faced him openly, his condition made him much more vulnerable to Palpatines seemingly signature attack. Force Lightning. Vader needed a way to nullify that attack, or at least resist it enough to force Palpatine to engage in a light saber duel. Where he held the advantage. The old man had forsaken the arts of a more martial nature in favor of mastery of the force itself. Vader was nearly the exact opposite, he enjoyed the fight, the feeling of an opponent meeting him blade upon blade, where a single misstep could be the difference between life and death.

Vader felt that in these strange humans in this isolated system he could find the answer. The power that would allow him to strike down his Master.

M'yria was once more startled as the hydraulic doors swooshed open revealing the dark lord in his full seven foot glory, the breathing apparatus echoing throughout the room. "What are the recent developments?"

M'yria nodded as she stood "Well sir apparently there is some talk of war between the nations known as Konohagakure, Iwagakure and Otogakure."

Vader said nothing. The sound of his breathing device was the only thing that came from him. From what they had observed so far, Konohagakure was the strongest of the five largest villages. The fact that two nations were allying with one another to defeat it only proved this thought. Darth Vader had been searching for an opportunity to contact these people, now that the Emperor was busy trying to track down whomever was finding a rebellion that had been cropping up everywhere and these ninja would be going to war and needed aid. This was the perfect time. He would offer his assistance in exchange for their arts.

Turning, he was gonna leave the room when she spoke up. "Where are you going my lord?"

"I will prepare my shuttle and head down to the planet. Make sure you destroy all samples and video recordings we have of this planet.

M'yria looked startled but wisely decided not to question the Dark Lord and simply bowed. "As you wish lord Vader."

If things went right, he would have complete power and he would rule the entire galaxy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember to read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Vader made his way through the nearly 300 yard wide hangar on the imperial star destroyer. An imperial drop ship rested on the polished black sheen of the durasteel surface that was the hangar floor. At the ships flanks was a squad of the 501'st finest Storm troopers, two commandos, four snipers, 6 heavy assaults and 3 dark troopers. Though he doubted he would require any sort of protection from them, it would be difficult to operate a ships controls while fighting off a dozen or so of these Shinobi. On the ships ramp was the ships Xo admiral Karsaak, an extraordinarily dull individual with little actual competence for his work, merely plenty political pull with his family. Marching up to Karsaak Vader towered over the minuscule man who straightened, gulping a bit as he bowed to the dark lord. "Lord Vader. Everything is in order as you requested."

"It had better be commander. Your predecessor made the mistake of failing me. Surely you are not so foolish as to make the same mistake." Was the Dark lords warning before marching into the drop ship, the 501st squad making their way behind him and soon taking up their seats on the ships sides. Vader entered the ship, taking the pilots seat as he began flicking several switches, the propulsor engines revved up, their low hum vibrating throughout the ships hull as he eased the ship up, retracting the landing gear before exiting the hangar, heading towards the third planet of the system.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grand Jedi Master Yoda was what some would call him...or would have called him at a different time...a more civilized time...a time before all this. Before the empire. Before the Dark Side had risen...before the Jedi had fallen...

The minuscule green alien currently sat in his hut, brown eyes fixed solely onto the small cylindrical shaped com link...a com. link that had been given to him freely...but one he had vowed never to use.

Though he hid it from the world...even from himself. His mistakes had shaken him deeply. Rocked the foundation of confidence and sureness that had constantly lined his every action...his every step. He had lived for nearly a millenia...and he had not known defeat since his padawan days...was he so old when he fought palpatine? So much past his prime that he could not even defeat one aging human? Palpatine was strong that was granted but so was Yoda. Hailed as the strongest and wisest of the Jedi Masters, he had centuries of experience over Palpatine and every advantage in that fight. But...despite all this...he had lost. And that fact...that one...cold brutal fact was the key factor that kept Yoda on this dark planet known as Dagohbah. Vader, with the loss of his arms and legs had also lost vast amounts of his former strength. Strong he still was, true...but the force did not flow through machines. He was a shadow of what he could have been. He knew there were other Jedi out there that still lived besides

him and Obi-Wan. He knew that if properly regrouped and organized. They could unleash a single, final attempt to destroy Palpatine and Vader...but.

But...He...Yoda...the Grand master of the order...was afraid.

When he had felt all those Jedi...all his brethren, falling, one by one, candles of life snuffed out in seconds. He felt as if his own heart was being torn from his chest.

His brothers...his family...his children...that's what they were to him. And he had felt them all die as if every life was a knife through his very soul.

'Mourn them not...for now...one with the force...they are.'

Thats what he had told Obi-Wan...but the words were empty, unfeeling. Void. The Jedi doctrines felt cold on that day, monstrous.

And Yoda remembered...that for a moment...a very brief moment...he hated the Jedi code.

Many of his former Jedi had dismantled their light sabers, now with families and loved ones of their own, forsaking the Jedi way...who was he to call them back?

Who was he to tear apart their homes...for a doctrine that had long been proven to be outdated.

There were some that would be willing to fight true...but would those be enough to defeat Vader, or the Emperor?

Would he...be enough to defeat them? To lead the Jedi as he had before?

He knew the answer to his question...but afraid he was.

Could he do it? Could he risk once again going through the pain of loosing a son...or a daughter. For no longer were they pupils...each one meant so much more. The grand master was not certain.

Still the force could not be denied. Ripples, subtle disturbances, shifts...he had been feeling them for almost the last five years, growing stronger and stronger with every passing. Something was happening, and the Force was clouded once again, the fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance between two sides of the same coin.

Slowly, with a hesitant claw he gripped the .

This was given to him by one man. The man all the Jedi trusted with their lives. The man whom had proven himself time and time again as the Jedi's greatest ally. The one man they trusted enough to guard all of their locations with his life.

"Master Organa." The alien spoke, the gravely voice reaching into a comunicator he'd swore to never use.

To give an order, he swore he'd never give.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drop ship punched a hole through the atmosphere, descending rapidly. Vader pulled back on the throttle, as the ship finally dropped to an altitude of merely seven hundred feet, passing over a great forest and frightening the local wildlife as the creatures had never seen a ship like this before.

Soon he came upon the sight of land and a village, which he knew was Konoha, since he knew the village's symbol. He maneuvered the ship to land.

The ship gave a hiss as it finally rested on its perch, the wings folding up and the landing gear dropping to allow the ship to rest on its newly found surface. Darth Vader watched from the front view port as civilians of the village crowded around the square, awe and hesitant fear etched on their faces. Shinobi stood between them and the ship, keeping a perimeter as was their standard military procedure. Vader could sense others, ones far more powerful than their current opposition approaching rapidly, no doubt that woman, Tsunade was now approaching. He stood from the seat, the troopers in the ship stood at attention, their weapons primed and ready to be used. Vader used the force to flip the switch of the loading ramp doors, opening them slowly, he could sense the sudden spike of fear in the force around him. The troopers filed out in their standard military formation, the two commandos kneeling on either side of the ramp as assault formed a perimeter around the ships hull, the six assault squad members,three on each side forming a semi circle.

The three Dark Troopers stood behind the Dark Lord as Vader himself made his exit, his massive hulking form clearly singling him out as the prime target should hostilities break out, the presence of this villages Anbu making themselves known to him. The mask, specifically designed to inspire fear, served its purpose, as the ripple in the force indicated clearly. He made his way to the nearest visible Shinobi, one of their chuunin judging by his vest. The man trembled, attempting to put up a brave front but failing miserably in the oppressive presence of the dark lord. Before Vader made it to the man however, three Anbu appeared in front of him. The dark lord, though slightly surprised at their skills paid little heed to their threat as he glared into the animal mask of the apparent captain. "Where is your Kage?" The name rolled off his tongue strangely, the alien word making him frown in distaste.

As the Dark Lord finished his question a voice to his immediate right spoke up, drawing his attention to the female who spoke. "Right Here."

Vader recognized her the moment he laid eyes on her. The droids holo vids had captured the leaders of every village numerous times, recognizing their political importance through the processor chip that designated spy targets by priority, and these government leaders were certainly at the top of the list of every droid he had sent down here for the last four years. Rounding on her to face her fully, the Dark Lord spoke. "I am Darth Vader. I come to your planet in order to discuss terms to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

Tsunade glanced towards the alien craft, the dozen or so soldiers gathered at its entrance. This man claimed he had "come to this planet" so as a given, this meant he had come from another one entirely. Glancing toward the assembled crowd consisting mostly of civilians she decided this was not the best place for such a discussion. "Bring him." She said, glancing at the Anbu captain next to the Dark Lord before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Vader had seen this technique with the droids and so knew the Captains intent when the man put his hand on his shoulder.

And so, a second later the Dark lord too vanished in a cloud of smoke.

When he reappeared a moment later he saw he was in a room, an office, Tsunade standing behind a desk directly in front of him, The Anbu captain soon vanishing in a cloud of smoke, leaving him alone with the Kage.

"Now..." She began, leaning forward on the desk. "What's this about?" She questioned, her voice dropping to a dangerous octave. "What was that vessel you arrived in and how does it fly"

Vader said nothing for a moment, his only response was the sound of his air purifier at work with every breath he took. Tsunade didn't know what it was about the sound but it thoroughly creeped her out, especially in this silence.

Vader slowly brought both hands up to his chest, clenching them into tight fists, his shoulders tightening with visible effort. For a moment Tsunade thought the man had become constipated, but this was soon out of her mind as Vader's hands flew apart to either side of him. And, what she could only describe as a massive gust of wind pushed her back several inches before she was able to properly brace herself.

The walls around her buckled, glass shattered and groaning metal reached her ears. Tsunade's eyes never left Vader's massive form, eyes narrowed and body tense with anticipation. The walls around them seemed to fade, melting away revealing rusty old walls, the balcony replaced by a small two foot wide, half foot high window, the furniture replaced by nearly a dozen Anbu, all surrounding Vader with weapons poised for the kill.

"We should be honest with each other...Tsunade." He said, pausing as he searched his memory for the womans name. His arms returned, crossing themselves over his chest. "If we are to conduct proper negotiations." He added as an afterthought.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, that was a very carefully crafted Genjutsu that had been made around this room.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"As I said. I, am Darth Vader."

Tsunade straightened to her full height, though he still towered over her. "Just what is it you want to negotiate about...Vader."

Again there was silence for a moment, broken only by the sound of his breathing.

Finally he spoke. "My spies have been observing this planet for some time, and you have techniques and abilities that interest me. I would like to learn how to use these techniques and in exchange you will receive the assistance of myself, and the 501st legion currently under my command.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. So this...alien...had his own spy network here on earth somehow. She'd have to find out how and neutralize it as soon as she did. Still, perhaps she could get a bit more off this deal than what he was currently offering. "What about that machine...the ship that brought you here."

"You may keep it, there are thousands more in my fleet, as well as medical and weapons technology aboard my Star Destroy which is in high orbit above the planet."

Vader was being ridiculously generous and purposely so. He wasn't sure how long it would take him to learn how to use their strange skills but he was certain that he would be long finished before they could adapt the technology into their world. And, as a result, so would his need of them.

Tsunade remained silent for a moment, deep in thought as she considered the implications of his offer. The fact that he came here to learn their technique meant he, as a given, did not know Ninjutsu. But from what she'd seen, their technology was advanced, and this unknown factor may give them the edge of surprise if nothing else against Iwa and Oto.

But still this was too big of a decision for her to make on her own, it needed to be discussed with the other higher ups of the Konoha governing body. She was about to open her mouth to say just that when an explosion near the village square made the earth shake and the walls rumble.

Darth Vader drew his light saber into his hand, as the Anbu readied their weapons, suspicion of the Dark Lords hand in the event clearly evident. The red hue of the light saber cast his mask into an unholy light that struck a deep chord in all the ninja who looked upon it. Before all hell could break loose however an Anbu captain appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Lady Hokage, we're under attack. Oto and Iwa have infiltrated the village."

The tension of the room dissipated a bit as Darth Vader turned off his light saber and straightened again to his full height. "It appears as if my arrival has come at a most fortuitous time for you Tsunade."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at that, it almost seemed TOO convenient. But she decided to disregard the Dark Lords presence for now. "Jiraiya's spy network said that they wouldn't be ready for two years. What are they doing attacking now?"

"Obviously." Vader drawled slowly. "Your spy was compromised and your village was given false information. Your arrogance has blinded you as much as it blinds Jedi."

His voice was laced with distaste, either for her actions or these "Jedi", or both, she couldn't tell nor did she care at the moment. "If you don't mind shut up!" She snarled before she began barking out orders to the Anbu, defensive tactics, battle plans and troop positions all flashing through her mind at near inhuman speed.

Vader growled, though his voice modulator didn't allow the sound to escape his mask, fighting the urge to choke the woman as he would any of his admirals. This was the field of a diplomat, not a sith lord. Analysis showed that Konoha was statistically the strongest of the five nations, and he needed the strongest, fastest results possible. And Konoha was his best bet. He would tolerate the foolish Tsunade...for now.

"Consider this..." He began, taking a moment to gather whatever little patience he had. "An act of good faith."

Tsunade turned to ask what the hell he was talking about when he raised his hand, thrusting it forward he blew apart the wall of the cell, massive rocks nearly two tons heavy falling down towards the forest floor. Walking towards the opening he realized that this prison complex was hidden next to their Monument dedicated to their previous leaders. Carved deep into the mountain. These humans were interesting indeed.

Tsunade, who had been forced to brace herself due to the force of whatever he had done, could only watch dumbly as the Dark Lord "Lunged" from the opening, covering the nearly one hundred yard distance between the opening and the nearest Konoha building in a single bound.

Vader pulled the radio from his belt. "Commander." His voice drawled, his cape whipping behind him as he descended towards the wooden roof.

"Yes lord Vader?" One of the Commandos voices drifted into his audio receptors from the radio.

"Form a defensive perimeter around the village square, have the Dark Troopers lift the snipers onto key positions in order to better defend the entrances to the square and protect the snipers once they've arrived. Do not loose that ship commander."

"Yes lord Vader."

The Dark Lord shut off the radio, hooking it back onto his belt before he crashed down onto the roof with a resounding "BOOM". His form crouched for a moment before he stood, Activating his light saber.

The Dark Lord of the Sith was ready for battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay people...school can be evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Vader made his way towards where the initial explosion had occurred. Keeping check of all the destruction that was being made. His light saber was in his grasp, still shut down and thus, harmless. He had not encountered the enemy attack force yet, but through the force he could sense that would soon change. Rounding a corner that lead to the front gate, he was certain of this change. Konoha and Oto nin littered the ground, red blood seeping through the small cracks in the stone lined road. The Sith lord had dealt much destruction in his time, but even he needed to appreciate the carnage of this scene. Some ninja lay decapitated, others displaying various forms of dismemberment and some mangled in ways that made the dark lord think that perhaps his Master's special interrogator squads were on the planet.

In the courtyard ninja still battled on as more of the Oto reinforcements poured through the broken gates. From the intelligence reports his 501'st troopers had reported back the village was under attack by an estimated force of 500 or so ninja. This number made the Dark lord almost snort with disgust. He had defeated fleets of tens of thousands. But then he remembered just what skills these people held. It was as if he would help defend against an attack of 500 Jedi. Not an amusing thought.

As the dark lord made his way closer to the battle, he decided to go with the age old strategy. "Cut off the head and the body will die". He would defeat the commanders of the army. Demoralize the rest and they would flee. Simple, easy to remember. Fortunately, or...perhaps unfortunately his very appearance and weapon singled him out, he'd have to quickly display his allegiance so that these leaf fools did not force him to kill them all. Igniting his light saber he quickly caught the attention of all those around him. Turning his eyes onto the nearest rock ninja the Dark Lord stretched out his hand.

It wasn't long after the ninja world got its first glimpse of what the rest of the galaxy knew to be "The Force".

The rock nin was lifted by his throat, gasping and clawing at the unseen grip that lifted him up nearly a full three feet off the ground.

Vader spared the nin not a glance more before throwing him off to the side, smashing through several wooden merchant stands and plaster walls.

His allegiance clear, another Rock-nin, this one a chuunin rushed him, leaping off the side of a building he drew a kunai, ready to deliver a fatal blow, as he descended on Vader. Without even raising his hand Vader willed the force to do his bidding, pushing the chuunin off and sending him crashing into another group of Sound and Rock ninja.

When the group got up, more ninja were running towards Vader to him hoping to defeat him by sheer numbers. Several nearby Konoha ninja held a brief lull in the battle, choosing to observe this mysterious newcomer. Vader never paused in his stride, easily able to foresee the attacks in his mind through use of the force. Unlike Jedi, these people held little to no mental defenses to block their thoughts. Every plan and attack was as bright as the laser still being tested on the Death star making it very easy to predict and thus, counter. One ninja took a quick swipe at his neck, only to have it not only intercepted by the light saber, the futuristic weapon cut its archaic counterpart like it was nothing. Vader took the element of surprise and decapitated the man with one clean swipe. Next, Vader easily intercepted a punch to his face with his free hand and thrusted his sword through his opponents heart before throwing him off to the side.

Bending the force to his will, the dark lord released it in the form of a shock wave around him, pushing back numerous ninja, some that had been charging, others that had just been in his way. The impacts were brutal, leaving them with a few broken arms and legs by the sheer amount of power behind the force of the...well...force that pushed them back.

The Lord picked up his pace, wanting to get the job finished. He cut down any who stood in his way, making his way further into the forest beyond the gate, the Konoha ninja capitalized on the break in formation, pushing through and driving a wedge in the army.

Finally Vader found his target, or rather, they found him. Or at least Vader assumed these two were the commanders judging by their vests and special armbands that designated them as the higher ranks of their respective factions. The ninja from Oto spoke up first. "Who do you think you are, marching out here like you're the Kage herself you frea-" Before he could continue he was silenced as Vader decided to exercise his signature killing device. The Oto ninja gasped for air, trying to discern what was choking him. But he detected nothing, no ninjutsu, no Genjutsu...Nothing.....

A rough snap was heard as his neck was snapped by the amount of pressure. "There is no need for insults commander" Vader drawled before tossing him away as well. He turned to the Rock commander, staring at the man for a moment before bringing his saber to the ready.

"Now for you." He then positioned himself in a rather loose defensive stance, ready to fight him. Now, Rock ninja aren't generally known for their temperament...well...correction, they're known for how short it is and seeing Darth Vader holding a visibly weak defensive stance did nothing to improve the outlook on rock ninja's temper rumors.

"You bastard, I'll make you eat those words!" growled the enraged Rock commander before he tossed a few kunai and shuriken at off wilder, which were quickly and easily cut apart by the saber. The commander rushed Vader, engaging the dark lord in Taijutsu. He quickly grabbed Vader's saber wrist, knocking the weapon out of his hand. He drew another kunai, ready to stab it through the control panel in the center of Vader's chest when the snap hiss of a light saber tore through the air and the smell of burning flesh permeated it. The rock commander stared down at his chest finding the saber poking through.

Vader shrugged off his feeble grip and walked around him before pulling the saber out of his back. "A decent try commander." He drawled before surveying the forest.

The Dark Lord stared at the army that was currently fighting against his allies. At a fair distance, he could sense something, a person. The feel of the Dark side, distorted on the planet as it was, was coiled tightly around this individual, sickened and black, like poison. Vader pin pointed the source of the disturbance, finding it to be back in the village. He mentally calculated the distance, bending the force around him before once again giving a single powerful leap. Rising over the trees and, practically soaring over the forest before passing over the village wall. Descending on a rooftop near the village square the dark lord surveyed the scene. Finding his target with ease. Orochimaru. Of course, Vader knew this by all the droid vids he and M'yria observed but even without those vids it would be rather difficult to miss this man. The dark lord marched forward, his gait steady as he approached the Oto commander from behind, but before he could even come within range of even a half decent light saber throw the pale man vanished...

And re-appeared next to Vader with a fist dug into the seven foot 3 inch cyborg. The air would have left Vader's lungs if his breathing regulator would allow it, but because of this little security measure he was able to swing his light saber much faster than what Orochimaru expected and thus, managed a cut to the snake sannin's chest. "Kukuku, very good. Curious though, what is your name?" asked the snake man. Vader did not respond, only the sound of his breathing purifier was heard. Orochimaru scoffed at his question being ignored. "You choose to play the stoic with me? Your name is irrelevant regardless." The sannin's eyes flashed with his signature homicidal gleam, a gleam Vader had only seen scarcely on the face of his own master. "Because the names of dead men matter little." Spoke the snake before he dashed towards Vader.

Orochimaru engaged the much taller man with Taijutsu, his speed and fighting style making it easy to deliver attacks while staying one step ahead of that saber, his attacks targeted various pressure points, such as the neck, below the arms, below the ribs and certain points along the thighs. Unfortunately for the snake sannin Vader's defense, held strong with his ability to foresee Orochimaru's attacks, dodging and sometimes managing to deliver a strike or two of his own. None connected however, Orochimaru's reflexes were too great, even with the power of foresight. If he were a Jedi, or a Sith, he'd be a powerful enemy indeed. The Dark lord decided to attack when he managed to open the distance between them, closing his fist and bringing it closer to his chest he gathered the Force.

Orochimaru saw the opportunity to launch a jutsu and started to go through a sequence of hand seals. Creating a dragon of mud and stone in front of him which quickly rushed Vader. For a moment, it seemed as if the attack would hit, until the last second when Vader did something that shocked the snake nin.

He thrust his hand forward, not only smashing the dragon to bits, but still hit a shocked Orochimaru square in the chest, sending him flying through the village wall and into a tree. There were of course various other structures but the snake chose to forgo counting once he smashed through the seventh one...or was it eight?

The sannin remained there unmoving, until he began to laugh, lifting his gaze up to face Vader, who had managed to close the distance between them remarkably quickly. The Dark lord stepped through the rubble, listening to the demented chuckle. "So," the legendary ninja spoke as he got to his feet.

"You think you can beat me? Is that it? I've faced worse than you, and I shall show you just how outclassed you are." said the Snake Sannin. Vader just stood there, his light saber drawn and ready for battle. Then, he rushed the snake, swallowing up the remaining distance between and at the last 10 feet or so, he jumped, cape and black robes whipping out behind him as he descended towards Orochimaru. Bringing down his saber in a powerful downward swing. Orochimaru narrowly dodged it but soon had to dodge more and more strikes that were aimed at many vital areas of the human body.

Vader did a spinning slice, which the Snake sannin dodged but Vader, again had predicted his movements and thrust toward where Orochimaru would be, almost catching the snake with a slice to the face. But again, Orochimaru proved the sharpness of his reflexes as he dodged the strike. The snake sannin decided that he had enough of this and drew out his Kusanagi.

Vader watched with something akin to disgust as the snake pulled the sword from his mouth. Orochimaru grinned, fingering the weapon in his hand for a moment before he started off the confrontation again with a cry of "Sen'eijashu" extending his arms as a swarm of snakes slithered toward Darth Vader Emerging from the snakes sleeves.

Vader threw his saber, manipulating its trajectory with the force and cutting down the snakes before they even came close to him. Somehow, even with his mask he managed to convey the silent message 'Is that all?' to the snake nin.

Again, Orochimaru displayed his penchant for jutsu as he started doing more hand seals crying out "Katon: Karyuu-Endan no Jutsu" unleashing a giant fire dragon at Vader.

The Dark lord raised his open palm seconds before the fires consumed him. Orochimaru grinned for a moment but soon the flames were blown apart and Vader emerged from the gust, saber in hand, the edges of his clothes singed.

The snake's eyes narrowed before he brought his sword to the ready engaging him in a kenjutsu fight. Vader slashed at his face, only to be intercepted by the unbreakable Kusanagi, even futuristic technology was no match for ancient magic. A fact he should know very well considering he knew the Emperor's favorite new toy in the making was just that, a toy, compared to the power of the force. Vader banished the thoughts from his mind continuing the ongoing fight with a thrust to the snakes heart. Orochimaru managed to dodge but not unscathed. The saber had grazed the right side of his chest, forcing blinding pain to shoot through the snake sannin. Luckily Orochimaru had a high pain threshold and even though this attack was testing those limits he was able to keep his concentration.

Looking to Vader another Orochimaru emerged from the mouth of the one he'd been fighting, revealing the "original" to be nothing more than...shed skin...it also made Vader consider that maybe, just maybe he could still throw up despite the modifications to his body. This fool really did need to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade ran through the battlefield lashing out at opponents. She blocked a kick to the ribs and turned clockwise to give one of her devastating punches to her attackers jaw, making a sickening crack and she followed up with a punch to his heart, completely stopping it and sending him flying dead.

She continued to run searching the battle for one specific individual.

Though she shouldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of her job...but she'd never been much for ethics outside the hospital.

She finally caught sight of him, down the road. Naruto was fighting off a group of apparently Oto and Rock chuunin, judging from their vests. He'd been caught in the attack when he rushed back from the training grounds, trying to find anyone he knew to make sure they were okay. But unfortunately he hadn't made it three steps into the village wall before being caught up in all this. The red rimmed eyes indicated that he was indeed, using the Kyuubi's chakra, which explained why he had lasted so long against enemy ninja.

Surrounded as he was, the blond decided to attack first. Rushing forward he threw a kick, that was blocked but he followed up with a punch to the face that broke the enemy ninja's nose and knocking him unconscious. Either the man was unskilled or he had underestimated him, but either way he didn't give it much thought as he turned to face the next ninja but had to immediately jump over a straight kick that would have gotten him in the face, due to his size He retaliated with a spin kick, which grazed the man's face with the bottom of his ninja sandals.

The chuunin stumbled but that was quickly taken care of by a wild punch from Naruto as the boy landed. Unknown to Naruto or the ninja around him the boy was subconsciously channeling more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra. Making the seal an IV of steroids that was simply making the boy stronger as the fight went on. The punch caught the chuunin dead in the gut, knocking the wind out of him so much he coughed blood. He turned to the last 2 chuunins,identified Rock nins by their headbands. The distance was quickly closed by the chuunins who decided to not allow his feeble appearance to deceive them anymore, and so decided to attack with teamwork

Naruto was soon hard pressed to keep up to the two pronged assault. He jumped back gaining some distance between them and shouted his signature technique "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". 15 Naruto's were all seen surrounding the two ninjas. They all rushed in attacking the two ninja, dog-piling them in the process.

The two chuunin, thrashed and worked to escape their impromptu prison. But as they beat off enough of the clones to stand again they caught sight of a shimmering light above them. Glancing up they saw the real Naruto, holding a spinning ball of chakra in his palm. "Rasengan!" The genin yelled as he thrust it downward.

Clone and chuunin were thrown through the air like rag dolls. Only difference is, the clones vanished before they hit anything. The chuunin...didn't...

Naruto landed with a grin, somewhat different from his usual happy smile. So focused on his two downed opponents was he he didn't sense another approaching behind him.

Luckily he didn't have to, a fist smashed the mans skull, crushing it in a gruesome display that went relatively unseen as his body went flying off.

Naruto spun around, only to come face to face with Tsunade. "Come on, I'm getting you to the shelter."

Naruto blinked. "But I can fight."

"You're going to the shelter." She snapped. "Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto looked like he was about to argue but pulled himself back at the last minute. "Fine." He spoke, a slightly guttural tone in his voice due to the influence of the Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vader and Orochimaru continued to fight outside the village, craters from various jutsu and force techniques alike lining the clearing. Vader growled low in his throat, this snake was proving to be stronger than many of the Jedi he had hunted to their deaths in the previous years, but even he would fall. Already various injuries from the light saber lined the snake's arms and legs. The pain must have been excruciating, but Orochimaru held that blade of his steady, his stance firm. Vader assumed he was out of energy, since he hadn't...shed his skin...again. By the force there were things that could make even his skin crawl. And his breathing was somewhat heavy.

The two traded blows, sparks flashing with every impact of the blades until Vader finally broke through the snakes defenses again, predicting his movements, he slashed the sannin on the thigh earning another grunt of pain.

Vader would have continued his attack but Orochimaru lashed out with his tongue, catching his wrist with his tongue and sending the dark lord flying through three trees until he stopped at the fourth one. The force of the swing was enough to knock the saber out of Vader's grip. He stood slowly with a slight grunt listening as Orochimaru's voice drifted through the audio receptors in his helmet."You're good." The snake panted. "But you are no match for me." The snake began to do his hand seals. "I never did get your name." He said as he finished the final seal.

Whatever focus the sannin had it was quickly broken as Vader once again lashed out with the force, gripping the snakes throat. "No- it is you who were never a match for me...but you have proven a decent test of what this planet will have to offer. Satisfactory. And as for my name-" He tightened his grip, lifting the snake in the air as he slowly made his way forward. staring into Orochimaru's struggling eyes as the ninja thrashed and struggled, his mind going through hundreds of strategies he may use to get out of this situation. Vader sensed him trying to use that replacement technique, but the force was not something so easily escaped.

"Darth Vader" He finally said before he closed his hand and immediately the loud sound of a snap was heard. The Dark Lord let the body fall to the floor. The Snake Sannin was finally and truly dead. The Tsuchikage would probably sign an agreement between the villages to cease hostilities possibly even a formal apology which would have some kind of compensation to Konoha. This victory would bring a swift conclusion to the war, and if not, he had a Star Destroyer loaded with the famed 501'st legion on command, waiting for instruction. Vader turned around, his cape flowing lightly with the wind. He looked towards the direction of the battle, many Oto ninja now fleeing as they could not sense their master, forcing Iwa to do the same lest they share a more gruesome fate. The Dark lord made his way towards the village after retrieving his light saber, somewhat eager to...negotiate his...demands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade made short work of switching from "Combat" mode to "Medic" Mere minutes after a confirmed report of the enemies retreat she had begun coordinating the medical efforts. Some were critically injured as expected. But those were few and far between. Luckily most had suffered only minor injuries broken arms, legs, chakra exhaustion and such. All the ninja were scattered helping wherever they could making the procedure much easier.

This battle ended with few straight casualties thankfully. Tsunade looked to the gate, her mind drifting to the strange Vader person she'd met just before the battle, wondering what the hell had happened to him. As if the Dark Lord himself heard her, she saw a lone, black figure walking slowly towards the hospital. She tensed slightly but as fast as it came it disappeared as she now saw Vader, with a few slashes across his attire his body language indicating he was quite tired. She had to rely on that seeing as how the sound of his breathing never changed

He took his time in getting to her, since fighting a Sannin was no easy thing he ignored the stunned and fearful looks of passerbys and pedestrians alike. When he finally made it close enough he crossed his arms and straightened. "The snake is dead"

"Wha-?" Tsunade began, but paused as her eyes widened in realization. "Orochimaru?"

Vader said nothing, merely remained standing, towering over her as his breathing continued to break the silence.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Bullshit. And even if he is dead how do I know it was even you who killed him?"

"He is just beyond your walls. His throat crushed. Other than your teammate Jiraiya, whom I do not believe is present do you know of any other that could have done it?"

Tsunade was about to speak when suddenly the saber in Vader's belt shot to his hand and flared to life. She tensed, but then saw that his attention was not on her.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Perhaps I did not defeat the real snake after all...I sense someone far more powerful nearby." Vader spoke, eyes darting left and right. If the Orochimaru he had fought was some kind of advanced clone...he...was gonna be so very very pissed.

"More powerful?" Tsunade echoed as she slipped a kunai into her hand her own eyes darting left and right to try and find this mystery person.

Vader's head snapped to the side, rounding the corner.

The towering man shot forward like a bullet, rounding the corner in haste, ignoring Tsunade's slightly startled tone.

He rounded the corner, blade extended and pointing at...

"A boy?"

The deep voice chilled Naruto to the bone as he backed away from the red blade. "What the hell is the big idea?" He yelled, staring up at the seven foot tall giant.

Vader lowered his saber as Tsunade rounded the corner. He paid her little mind as he kept his eyes focused on the child. The power was there, untamed, without direction...wild...but it was there...greater than Orochimaru, greater than...anything he'd ever seen. But..it was strange...off somehow. The boy was shrouded with the light, but within...within it blended, melded with something dark...something...primal...evil.

This development was peculiar he needed time to think on this. Turning to Tsunade he clipped the saber back onto his belt. "I shall give you one day to recuperate. Tomorrow I shall return, and we will discuss the terms to our agreement...or perhaps I should say my payment."

Without another word to any of the confused ninja Vader turned and left, leaving Tsunade to ponder one very important thought.

If he had killed Orochimaru...then he was strong...stronger than her most likely. And he said that he had come here to become stronger...

The only question was...

Should they make this already strong person, even stronger?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed it, and like always. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the LONG wait....I kinda lost motivation for the story. BUT IM BACK!! XD Special thanks to my beta LD 1449....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day couldn't pass quickly enough in Vader's mind, anxious to finally meet the leaders of the village in order to finally get down to his demands and negotiations, of which he was quite certain they'd be more than willing to listen to considering his defeat of the infamous snake, who's actions had brought on the attentions of Vader's spy droids several times.

Of course, if they ever realized his hand in the actual attack then he was quite certain they would brand him an enemy.

For indeed it had been Vader that had allowed the enemy to amass as such, his spy droids knew very well for many months of Oto and Iwa's plan to invade Konoha. And through a careful, covert drop of his best assassins, Vader had given them their target. Jiraiya's spy.

Keeping his family hostage, the dark lord had forced the man to feed Jiraiya false information over Iwa and Oto's movements. Telling him that they would be ready in years, when they had already been marching across the border lands. Allowing him, to intervene at the most opportune moment.

Now the village was in his debt, and they would not refuse him lightly even if they weren't. He held a great advantage here, and he was almost guaranteed to get what he wanted.

Still, apart from his imminent acquirement of the coveted "Ninja arts" something, or better said someone else clouded his mind.

Now Darth Vader was a man who thought about many things, who's mind was always in motion. It was rare however, that his thoughts would be occupied by anyone below even the age of twenty, for a child…..a mere child….to be doing so now was nothing short of remarkable.

The feel of that power that lay within that young, delicate shell was something Vader would not soon forget. Wielding that much power within him, that alone made him an anomaly among even these people.

What was he capable of, Vader wondered? Why was it that the force seemed to war within him. Light and dark melding, yet, clashing together. The Dark lord had never heard of such a thing even, with all the knowledge he'd garnered from Sith and Jedi Holocrons, taken from the broken ruins of the Jedi temple. Just what was that boy? And was he perhaps of enough worth for Vader to consider taking him on as an apprentice?

For years the dark lord had searched for any strong in the force that had been untouched by his master , and here this planet hidden deep within the percius nebula was not only giving him a means to defeat his master himself, but also a possible apprentice of his own.

It was for this reason that the dark lord had decided that he would seek the boy out before he went to the meeting. Intending to see what he was capable of or to simply get more of a feel for that power that resided within him.

He wandered through the streets with purpose, never forgetting that he still had to go to the meeting. As the intimidating dark figure made his way through the civilian filled streets, people kept sending looks of fear, curiosity, and quite surprisingly, disregard. Fear because of how powerful this unknown man in black was said to be…. curiosity by how exceedingly weird his type of clothing seemed to them. And disregard because some ninja, even from Konoha, were more intimidating than even this figure of black armor. One only needed to look into the bingo book, Kisame, Zetsu, one couldn't get much more weird looking.. To them, all he had on was some weird armor.

Vader brushed them off rather easily. Used to looks much worse in certain planets he had visited, many of which showed even open hostility. These people here were just civilians, and if anyone of these mere people got in his way, he would quickly dispose of them, without raising suspicions of course. But he doubted anyone would be doing that….

He made his way closer towards the edge of the village, the presence of the child becoming stronger and stronger in his mind. It was not long before the dark lord found the boy. He stood in a field cradled by the dense foliage of the forest and surrounded by clones. A dozen or so. The dark lord had seen the clone technique and its variants through his spy droids. Perhaps this would give him an opportunity to see what the boy was capable of.

Mind resolute, he used the force to conceal himself, making him seem, invisible to anyone who wasn't looking. He made his way deeper into the forest, the lenses of his helmet focusing on the young child as his dopplegangers began to fight him. The shadows of the forest cradled the Dark Lord, keeping him from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blocked a harsh kick to his ribs, before ducking under several shuriken, pushing his shadow clone away he began backpedaling, avoiding more attacks before leaping onto a tree branch.

Using chakra to stick to its surface, Naruto drew two kunai which he used to block more projectiles thrown his way.

He challenged himself, that he'd last as long as he could entirely on the defensive, a cut that drew blood, and/or an offensive technique of his that made a clone dispel marked his "loss" of the challenge.

A kunai pierced the small of his back, bringing a startled gasp from him before he vanished in a cloud of smoke, replaced by a log.

The young Jinchuuriki appeared in the clearing, crouching low, allowing one of his clones to pass right over him as it attempted to tackle him.

Drawing a shuriken he threw the metallic star to the right, a clang reaching his ears as it intercepted another of his clones kunai.

He dodged and weaved between several more of his clones attacks, but the wild, continuous frenzy was beginning to knock him off balance, stumbling over his own feet, it wasn't soon before one of his clones managed to tackle him onto the floor.

Landing with an "umph" the Jinchuuriki felt the air leave his lungs before a kunai cut deeply into his cheek, drawing copious amounts of blood signaling his defeat.

Growling in annoyance the original groused his smiling counterparts. "Alright, alright, let's go again." He said pushing himself up onto his feet.

The Dark Lord observed all of this from his vantage point. Impressive, but not remarkable. Nothing gave an inkling to the power the Sith could clearly sense spilling from his very being. He would need to be observed more closely.

But that was for later, for now, he needed to get to his meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bail Organa had made many friends in his life A man of charm, charisma, strong sense and dedication to justice and common virtues, it was no surprise that this Alderanian member of the royal family could gather so many other good people to himself, like moths to a flame.

All sorts of people, rich, powerful, military, civilian, powerful and common people alike were drawn to him.

Even those that at one point...were of the proud Jedi order.

An order that was now Shattered, scattered like leaves to the storm, divided, leaderless, those Jedi who had the strength had turned away from their light sabers, from the force itself, neither having the will or ability to fight the empire.

Others still clung to it though, and perhaps they were the strong ones in a sense, though they stumbled like ghosts, lacking direction or purpose. The Jedi who still clung to the force from what Bail had seen, did so out of necessity, they didn't know any other way to live. They stumbled in misdirection and fumbled in ignorance, knowing that they had to defeat the empire but not knowing where on earth they could even begin.

Did Palpatine feel the same way at any point in his life Bail wondered. At any point before he meticulously planned the events that would pierce the heart of the Jedi order in a single fell stroke.

In mere hours, hundreds of Jedi knights, _thousands_ had been struck down, their lives snuffed out in seconds. Palpatine's blow had come from the shadows and with force, that Bail didn't consider anyone capable of having fathomed at the time. The Alderannian could not help but wonder...if perhaps there were even 100 Jedi left out of the thousands that had once graced the halls of its temple on corrusant.

The two Jedi closest to him, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the great, Grand Jedi Master Yoda; Bail couldn't help but speculate if the brilliance of Palpatines plan and his apparent strength had shook them both. When he had first assisted them nearly fifteen years ago, he had expected them to attempt to gather the remaining Jedi, organize them in order to fight the Emperor.

But they instead had chosen to hide. To conceal themselves, and order others to do the same. In retrospect, that plan possibly was the better choice, but their quickness to it; several times Bail couldn't help but speculate if they had been shook by the sudden fall of the order more than they let on at the time.

And so it was with great surprise that the Senator had received the transmission of the Grand Jedi master, requesting him to use a highly encrypted frequency, which his com. Techs hadn't even known about, to send out a repeated simple message.

"Dagobah."

Yoda was calling his Jedi too him.

Why the Jedi master was doing it, Bail did not know.

And that's why he found himself here. On the stink infested swamps of said planet, having boarded his private ship, with no crew to speak of, leaving in the middle of the night.

He prayed the coordinates he remembered were accurate and that he wasn't miles away.

Hand covering his mouth and lips, the Alderanian senator repeatedly called out for the grand Jedi master, praying that those big ears of his weren't for show and that he'd hear him.

"Master Organa, expecting you, I was." Came the voice directly behind him making bail turn with a sharp about face.

When his eyes landed on the little imp the Alderanian senator had to refrain from gasping openly.

The wrinkles that lined his face, previously light, complementing his wise nature, were now deep, as though carved into his face by the harsh edge of a knife, deep jagged trenches made only harsher by time, cheeks, once full and fleshy now thin and sallow, his robes hanging heavier about his body, showing just how much weight he'd lost.

"Master Yoda" The Organa patriarch greeted with a quick bow to the waist.

His patience for formalities having diminished in his isolation Yoda waved a quick, dismissive claw at the human. "Time for that there is not. Quickly, waiting, the others are."

Turning on his heel the little alien began to hobble his way through the foliage, with Bail following closely behind.

Despite what any may tell you, the little green imp was fast. Like...ridiculously so. By the time they reached the small carved out hut that was Yoda's house the Alderanian senator had felt as though he'd just done a professional 200 meeter dash.

Opening the door, the grand master walked into his home. Bail stood awkwardly in front of the pint sized portal for a moment, trying to best decipher a way to go in without banging his head or looking completely ridiculous. Finally, he crouched down low, entering with his left shoulder first, he glanced around once he finally made it inside.

And couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his features.

Obi-wan Kenobi stood on the far end of the hut, time having been unkind to him as well, 20 years seemingly having aged him double that time, hair, once a deep shade of copper brown now a stark gray, deep wrinkles lining his face , but that same patient, understanding smile still lined his face, however weary it was. Bail could only imagine that the Jedi master could only be all too glad to see so many of his old friends.

Next to him was none other than the Jedi master Shaak Tii, the Togruta, who aged slower than humans, was as youthful as the senator remembered her, deep orange skin the same shade. She had to lower her head a bit more than the others though, the horns atop her skull making it so that she continually bumped its tips against the ceiling of the overtly small hut. Yoda apparently hadn't planned on having guests.

Next to her was Jedi master Adi Galia, pilot of the first Jedi starcraft the Jedi master had been assigned to the Carthack system towards the beginning of the clone wars and long after. One of the few regions of space that had not needed much clone influence, with the rebel pirates that fought against the CIS and the trade federation with an almost religious zealotry, the system was well in hand, and those same pirate allies had done more than well enough in shooting down hundreds of clone pilots when they attacked the Jedi master.

And only those three he recognized, all around the hut about seven others sat around, making a total of seven Jedi and one senator.

It was quite comical to see them all stuffed in there, cramped, knees hugged against their chest as they sat on the floor.

Comical...and...sad. In this image, Bail could see just how much the Jedi had lost. Their once great, beautiful High council room, where dozens could fit comfortably, now here they were, in this ruined, rotting hut, hiding in their meetings, cowering in the shadow of the empire, in the shadow of Darth Vader.

"Master Organa." Obi-wan greeted. "I would stand up to greet you properly but obviously..." He paused tapping the ceiling. "It would be rather troublesome.

"Please master Obi-wan think nothing of it."

"Time for pleasantries there is not." Yoda said hobbling onto a seat, he plopped down before looking around the room. "The shroud of the dark side, hide this planet it does. But hide us for long, it will not.

Of essence, time is."

"Very well Master, then why have you gathered us all here?" Obi-wan began. "When we sent out the signal beacon to warn Jedi away from the temple we agreed that we would all go into hiding."

"So it had been you two then." Shaak began. "You were the ones that changed the signal beacon's message."

"Yes." Obi-wan nodded."

"But why." Another of the Jedi questioned a young dark haired girl. "You and Master Yoda-you were both aware of each other being alive, why had you not contacted us? Gather us? We could have-"

"Done what, young Padawan Starstone?" Obi-wan interrupted. "Palpatine has legions of trillions of storm troopers, battle cruisers and security droids. A hand full of Jedi that we are, even a hundred Jedi, wouldn't have been able to prevail against such adversities."

The young Starstone, somewhat cowed by the elders patient interruption spoke up somewhat uncertainly, her hesitance to be shot down again easily visible to the others. "Palpatine has been corrupted by Vader...if we defeat him...perhaps we can end this madness."

Yoda and Obi-wan shared a look, to this day, Sidiou's true involvement in the events remained a largely unknown fact.

"If only master Skywalker was here." Another of the younger Jedi spoke, and Yoda could see the pained look cross over Obi-wan's features.

Shaak, misinterpreting his expression for pain at Anakin's supposed death rather than his betrayal placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is alright Master Wan, master Anakin is one with the force now."

Obi-wan opened his mouth but Yoda soon interrupted with his graveled, harsh voice.

"Destroying Vader, nothing will change. Focus we must, on what he seeks."

"What do you mean master Yoda?" Bail spoke up.

"Disturbances, deep in the force they run. Many years now, to find the source, I have tried. Succeeded I have, but only recently."

"I have felt it as well." Shaak spoke up.

"Does it have to do with Vader?" Obi-wan questioned.

"Indeed." Yoda answered sharply. "Many cycles now, passed through the system Vader has. Leave he does, in the same direction, and come he does, from the same."

"Passing through the Dagohbah system?" Another of the Jedi spoke up. "There are only two Hyperspace routes that can take us into the Dagohbah system, through which is he heading?"

"A third he has discovered." Yoda answered.

"So whatever is causing these disturbances in the force is most likely linked to Vader and this mystery place." Obi-wan concluded.

Yoda nodded. "Find a way to follow, we must. Difficult it will be. With no other ship, has Vader come through here. A secret he keeps this."

A silence descended over the assembled Jedi each garnering their own thoughts over this development.

A quiet cough from the entrance brought their attention to a somewhat nervous Bail. "I may have a plan. Though I'd rather know who would be going into this mystery system Vader's visiting.

All eyes immediately turned to the three Jedi masters, Shaak Tii, Obi-wan, and Yoda.

Obi-Wan leaned back in the wooden hut sighing. "I cannot...there's...ahh...a previous investment I am following, which, with time, may allow us to destroy the empire entirely. But it must be monitored carefully."

Sharing a look with Bail, the Alderanian senator knew exactly whom the Jedi master was referring to.

Of course then all eyes turned to Yoda who ran a hand over his wrinkled, bald head.

"Too old, I am. Strength, I have not, to fight Vader any longer. A hindrance, I will be."

Finally all eyes landed on Shaak, who nodded once. "I will go masters, but...I feel...that I am not strong enough to face Vader. I will need help."

"Good." Yoda stated. "Recognize your limitations, you do. And correct you are...Beyond you. Vader is. Tonight, think, the others must if they are willing to go. Tomorrow, Master Organa, listen to your proposal we will."

The Alderanian senator nodded, bowing once. "Thank you master Yoda, should any of you need, my personal ship is rather spacious and is well stocked."

Stepping out of the hut, the regrouped Jedi all bid each other good night, their minds heavy with the possibilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vader made it to the impressive structure called the Hokage Tower and made his way inside the building. The architecture reminded him of the wookies, carved out of wood, impressive in their resourcefulness and design ingenuity.

Inside, he walked towards the secretary who in turn looked at him with something akin to boredom…..or was it annoyance? She was a quite attractive woman with raven black hair, hazel eyes and basic chuunin clothes.

"How may I help you sir?" said the black haired secretary.

"I have an appointment with your leader…" replied Darth Vader seriously.

With a, "Let me check.", the secretary looked for a notebook and searched for the appointments for the day. "Let me see….Darth Vader?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Vader with a tone of slight annoyance. He wanted this over fast. And used to his post as the emperors right hand, the dark lord was used to getting things his way, despite his impatience, choking any of these people, would only delay his results.

"Alright, then please proceed to climb the stairs to your right to the seventh floor and the first door to your left will be her office. And a piece of advice," at this she lowered her speech to a mere whisper,

"Be sure to knock first. She has a rather, unorthodox way of greeting someone when they barge in." And with that, she waved him a dismissal and resumed to her duties.

Darth Vader proceeded to climb his way up the long, circular stairs up to the seventh floor. Soon enough, he made it to the seventh floor. He walked through the hallway until he saw the door the secretary had pointed out flanked by two ANBU ninjas, and made his way to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was a woman with a short temper, and with strength that could send the hardest trained ninja crying from pain. Now, when she said that something shocked her, it had to be something pretty big to shock her. Here she was, sitting in her office drinking a cup of sake, pondering on how did this person named "Darth Vader", defeat an opponent even Jiraiya would have a hard time against.

How? That was her simple thought. How did he do it? He clearly had no knowledge over Ninja Arts, since he was asking to be taught in them…So how _did_ he do it? And that kind of technology he has…..it is nothing like what they have, and to have it for them, would be a good advantage for Konoha. But was it worth it? Worth teaching this person about chakra and the likes and making him far stronger than he already is, for advanced technology?

A heavy thudding knock on her door interrupted this difficult debate in her mind, to which she responded "Come in."

In walked Vader, his cape following his every move as he walked to stand until he stood directly in front of her desk, the hiss of his heavy breathing once again unnerving her, that was just so incredibly freaky.

"Tsunade….", said Vader words punctuated by the hissing breathing. Said woman put her cup of warm sake down and raised her vision to the tall man standing in front of her.

"Glad you could make it Vader, now I think we have some important matters to attend to." said the slug sannin bringing her business voice to the forefront. "Since this is something of great importance, we must hold this meeting with the council. Follow me." continued Tsunade and got up from her seat and motioned him to follow. On the way out, the two ANBU curiously looked at where they were heading to, but quickly went back to their posts.

Quickly walking towards the council chambers, The Dark Lord was thinking on how he would handle this. Not that he wasn't sure he could, but he had to be cautious…One slip and his opportunity with the, apparently strongest of these ninja nations went away like the wind.

Soon enough, they came to a stop in front of two fairly large doors which led to their destination. The Legendary Sucker opened them and they came upon a room filled with seats and desks of heavy, red oak, the layout of the room resembled the layout of a ninja academy class room, with a low podium, and increasingly higher rows of seats in front of it.

At the very top, right and dark part of the chamber sat Danzo, head of the ROOT agency, with Homura and Koharu at his sides respectively. A couple of rows down at the left side sat Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the mighty Hyuuga clan who possessed the powerful Byakugan Doujutsu, which had an almost 360 degrees vision, with Tsume Inuzuka at his left, the head of the Inuzuka clan, who had powerful noses for tracking.

At the right side, on the first row, sat the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio: Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan known for their mind jutsus, Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan known for their supreme control over shadows, and Chouza Akimichi, leader of the Akimichi clan recognized for their large sizes and body parts expansion jutsus.

" Honorable council, as you may or may not know, a person came to me seeking for an agreement. Unfortunately, we could not finish our discussion since Iwa and Oto decided to attack." as Tsunade said this, several of them began muttering between them while looking at the person that stood tall next to their leader.

" As such, today we are here to discuss what Darth Vader here would like to propose to us." at this, Lord Vader stepped forward, intending to say what he wanted. The weird sound of his breath creeping out a little some of those who were there.

"I, as Tsunade said, am Darth Vader," began The Dark Lord his deep, resonating voice easily reaching everyone in the room."and I came to this planet with intention of learning these "Ninja Arts".

With that, a brief whisper session commenced in the chambers until Tsunade silenced them.

"If you will teach me this, I will provide you with my advanced weapon technology, the vessel I arrived with here, medical equipment and aid against anyone who may cause problems towards you." said Vader with a tone of finality in his speech.

To say that the council members were shocked would be a huge understatement. But that soon disappeared and was replaced by a thick feeling of curiosity. Shikaku was the first one to get over his shock and said "Where do you come from?"

Darth Vader set his gaze directly on him and responded "That is none of your concern. My business is my concern, all you need to know is that I have enemies, enemies that I will be able to defeat easily with the additional aid of your ninja arts, rest assured that, should you cooperate, this planet will be forevermore under my protection." The dark lord was laying it on thick, this he knew, but cared little. This was necessary for the time being.

"How do we know that you're not an enemy spy preparing for an invasion of some sort? Since you apparently come from another world entirely, then for all we know you could merely be looking to learn our secrets to take advantage of them when your attack force strikes" This time, it was Hiashi who spoke up his suspicion. Every other member agreed with his assumptions and awaited Vader's answer.

Patience running thin the dark lord decided to resort to the familiar tactic of threats to get what he wanted."If I really wanted to, all I have to do is direct the coordinates to my ship and an orbital bombardment would glass the entire surface of this planet and there would be nothing you could do to stop it…."said The Dark Lord said with a serious and dangerous tone, making them realize he was not joking around. Using a mild influence of the Force Mind trick to back up his words the dark lord watched in satisfaction as their features gained a look he was far more used to, fear and unease.

Every occupant of the room were staring at this person claiming he could destroy the world if he wanted with wide eyes. Could he really do it? The way he said it…. made them believe that what he said was true.

Tsunade was wide eyed and a bead of sweat slowly made it's way down her forehead.

At this point, Danzo stood and spoke up, saying "Very well, but before we can make the final decision, we would have to view the effectiveness of your technology and if it is truly helpful and convenient to us, we would accept. I think I speak for everyone here when I say I agree with your proposal." with his speech over, he calmly sat down.

Tsunade looked at everyone of the council members. Being sure if everyone was sure with what Danzo said. "Does everybody agree?". Several heads could be seen nodding. "Ok then. It's settled. Darth Vader, we accept your proposal with the exception that we revise the effectiveness of your technology. Only then, we will truly accept. Should we accept, then in 24 hours, after the declaration of acceptance is made we will provide you with a private instructor. This meeting is adjourned." And with that, Tsunade ended the meeting and saw Vader walking towards the door. She let him go, considering she had other things to do….and think of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and review. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
